Strike
by marmarpenn
Summary: Orphaned Cody's mentor Roy Harper died two years and now he live's with Oliver Queen who's practically family to him, but now as things get worse not just in Cody's home city but around the world Cody is forced to become to ultimate Hero. (I will make other Issues with other character's if you want to see The Flash just tog to my page)


Issue 1| Strike

Cody was early as usual…

He was the only archer in the small league that was left. His trainer Roy Harper died in the great battle now he stayed with Oliver Queen… Most of the kid's stories are like this, most of the older group is dead the league consists of mostly teenager's now some just barely teenager's like The Flash and Black Hawk a daughter of Hawk Girl and Hawk Man but she's also been fighting since she's been ten… Cody's just barely fifteen.

"Dude," Cody turned around his best friend Yoly son of Arthur Jr. and Tula king and queen of Atlantis, "your always Early aren't you!"

Cody simply shrugged at his best friend he was a year older than him, 16.

"Man of few words," Yoly gave him a strong pat on the back. The portal streamed of light again. Standing there was thirteen year old Iris West, or Flash. Her mask was placed in her belt.

"Dude your face," Yoly said.

"Thanks," she said hoarsely sitting down on a bench. Her right of her face was turning a funk purple color and she had another gash across her leg.

Out of the whole League Iris may have had it the hardest her father and Batman both died last year the last founding members. Iris took over both Star City and helped out Nightwing in Gotham since he became head of the league she was out fighting villains most of the day. She use to be a dancer a good one too but she quit literally day's after her father's death and took the name of Flash.

Yoly walked in and out of the room and gave Iris some ice she placed it numbly across her cheek with a wince.

Nightwing walked into the room and winced, "Who?"

"Mirror master and Joker…."

"They're working out of there cities now?"

"No they keep switching back and forth," she said.

"you sure you want to do training?" Cody asked.

"I need it," she said.

"Ok," Nightwing said, "But wash up before training begins…"

She gratefully nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm putting her with you Cody be careful with her I promised her dad…" It was almost hard to believe Nightwing was only around 30 only ten years older than most of the young kids who make up the league Wally had always been a good friend too Nightwing especially when he finally joined after Superman Wonder Woman went dark and making himself, Batman, and Wally the leaders of the league. Then only weeks later Bat's and Wally died.

It has almost been a year since the death of Wally West and Batman (Cody never was told pf his real name). Cody stood next to Iris or at the time Impulse when it happened and he like the rest of the team herd there last words.

'_We got everyone out except the civilian child," Batman recorded._

"_Child," Nightwing chided._

"_Yes about three years of age," Wally said._

"_Get out of here Wally while you still can," Batman said._

"_No I'm not leaving you," he said._

_About a minute later we herd them again._

"_This isn't looking so good honey," Wally said._

"_Dad," Iris said._

"_Tell Jai and Mom I love them," he said._

"_DAD!" Iris said louder tears streamed down her face._

"_Nightwing protect her," Wally said._

_Then there was a loud boom._

They never found the bodies all three of them just disappeared on impact. Everyone knows something changed in Iris that day she use to almost smile whenever she had the chance but now things are different.

Iris walked out of the bathroom and Cody found himself staring at the young girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," by then Green Lantern was here or Fiona Simons.

Super boy was also here Conner Kent Superman's genetic son he should be around Night wing's age by now but physically he never aged so he appeared to look like he was still in high school.

Multi was there too right now he was having a conversation with himself about peanut's which was making Yoly laugh so hard he rolled around on the ground while tears ran out of his eyes.

Nightwing just stood there looking glum Iris not too far behind them but she was barely watching Multi and there was little u in her lips.

"We're all here," Nightwing said, "Good."

"Cody and Iris par," he listed a bunch of other names but Cody just blocked out his voice and walked up to Iris.

"Remember no power's if we were somehow tricked into getting rid of them or you loose your arrow's we want to make sure you can defend yourself," Super boy instructed he stood up next to Nightwing.

Iris stood on the mat across from Cody. Cody threw off his bow and arrows.

"Begin," Nightwing instructed.

Iris immediately started with a slid kick to knock Cody off balance Cody dodged it…

"How's Jai?"

"Ok," she said.

"Your mom?"

"Worrying," Iris said going for a round house kick Cody grabbed it and she fell against the mats with a thud for a second Cody was afraid she wasn't going to get up but instead she jumped back onto her feet and went for a punch it landed on Cody's jaw which explodedpain.

"How are you?" Cody said.

"What do you mean by that," she snapped.

Cody spit some blood on the floor.

"It's almost been a year you know," Cody said.

Angered Iris threw another punch Cody barely dodged it quickly she then did a round house kick tripping Cody to the floor she then put her elbow to his neck.

"Next time," said Iris, "Just shut up." she took her elbow off his neck and offered him a hand.

"Your face look's almost better?"

She frowned, "It usually takes a few hours…"

She looked at her leg the cut was almost gone.

"What the…."


End file.
